


Buttercups

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Advice, Anime, Cute, Feelings Realization, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash, Reminiscing, Romance, Self-Discovery, Shounen-ai, Spies & Secret Agents, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Newly smitten, Hikari Netto pays a visit to Saloma’s flower shop, where he obtains the gift and bravery required to take his next step.





	Buttercups

Buttercups

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Newly smitten, Hikari Netto pays a visit to Saloma’s flower shop, where he obtains the gift and bravery required to take his next step.

* * *

“Hi, Saloma-san! I came to buy flowers.”

“For your mother?”

“No, they’re for me. I mean, not _me_. I’m giving them to someone!”

“Is it a special occasion?”

“It’s special to me.”

Hikari Netto lapsed into the fresh memory, first indication he valued his friend’s almond-brown eyes beyond their everyday support.

_“I like Tohru-kun…”_

_“Ehehe. You’re all caught up, Netto-kun,” Rockman chuckled at his operator’s obtuse observation._

The reminiscence still held in his heart, he continued, “I was hoping you could help me pick something out. I don’t really know what to look for.”

“These would be nice.” The flower shop owner/Net Agent showed him an unelaborate bouquet. “If you’re not prepared to go all out, they’re perfectly acceptable as a gesture of goodwill toward the recipient. He won’t know the difference, unless you confess.”

Their yellow reminded Netto of Tohru’s sweatshirt.

Wasn’t Miyuki-san the psychic? How could Saloma-san tell the person he liked was a _he_?

“I never said who they were for.”

“I wouldn’t be a good florist if I didn’t have some skill reading my customers’ feelings when they come in here, now would I?”

“But you just asked me all those questions.”

“Making conversation. To get your positive energy flowering.”

Netto considered the _Umano-ashidaka_. Japanese buttercups.

“Buttercups symbolize joy, humility, neatness, and cheerfulness. An appropriate fit, don’t you think?”

Tohru summed up in so many words.

“Yes, I’ll take them!”


End file.
